In a lifetime
by Kazuha-sama
Summary: Die Geschichte einer Priesterin, bevor sie im Untod neugeboren wurde. M-Rating wegen Gewalt und ähnliches


Hier geht es um die Geschichte der untoten Priesterin Lareine! Sie erzählt, was vor ihrem Untod geschah!

Lareine ist mein Charakter und Xerthas der einer Freundin! Der Rest gehört natürlich Blizaard!~

Ich hatte ein ganz normales Leben. Aufgewachsen bin ich in Lordaeron in der Nähe von Agamands Mühlen. Mein Vater war zu Lebzeiten Soldat in der Armee des Königs Terenas Menethil und meine Mutter arbeitete als Magd bei der Familie Agamand. Ich hatte noch einen jüngeren Bruder, der nach der Schule bei meiner Tante, einer Hebamme, war, während ich meine Mutter bei ihrer Arbeit oft unterstützte. Sie sagte mir zwar, ich müsse das nicht und sollte mich doch lieber auf meine bald kommende Ausbildung zu einer Priesterin des Lichts vorbereiten. Doch ich half ihr gern. Es gab nichts, was ich hätte zuvor für meine Ausbildung hätte machen können. Ich war so froh, dass meine Familie nicht am Hungertuch nagen musste und es kein Problem war, meine und auch später meines Bruders Ausbildung zu finanzieren. Lordaeron hatte leider auch nicht immer gute Zeiten. Es hatte schon zwei große Kriege gegeben. In dem letzten fiel mein Vater. Meine Mutter versuchte stark zu bleiben und zeigte ihre Trauer nicht. Unser Leben nahm daher seinen gewohnten Lauf.

Hier in der Gegend lebte außerdem ein junger Mann, der mich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise interessierte. Er war Tagelöhner und arbeitete mal hier und mal da. Und er hatte das unheimliche Talent Sachen mitgehen zu lassen, ohne dass man ihm das überhaupt nachweisen konnte. Trotz allem schien er ein ehrlicher Mensch zu sein, denn mir gegenüber war er immer freundlich und zuvorkommend. Sein Name war Xerthas. Meine Mutter warnte mich andauernd vor ihm: "Lareine, er ist ein Schurke und führt ein unehrliches Leben, von dem wir alle nur noch nichts wissen." Doch ich empfand ihre Warnungen als lächerlich und ließ sie in ihrem Glauben. Sie beteuerte nur immer wieder, ich sollte mich von ihm so fern wie möglich halten. Da ich mich generell von Männern in meinem Alter fernhielt, fiel mir das auch nicht allzu schwer. Ich begegnete Xerthas nur während meinen Tätigkeiten bei den Mühlen Agamands.

Das einzige männliche Problem, welches ich hatte, war Thurman Agamand, einer der vier Geschwister, die auf dem Gehöft lebten. Er hielt sich für unausstehlich und war der Meinung jede zu bekommen. In Gegenwart meiner Mutter spielte er immer den Kavalier, war höflich und beteuerte meiner Mutter, was für ein kluges hübsches Mädchen ich doch sei. Meine Mutter fand ihn auch noch toll und erwähnte mir bei häufigen Gelegenheiten, was für ein guter Zug eine Hochzeit mit diesem Mann wäre. Mir graute es bei dem Gedanken, denn ich kannte seine andere Seite. War ich nicht mit meiner Mutter zusammen und allein, so musste ich mir gefallen lassen, dass zwischendurch einen sehr aussagenden Klaps auf den Hintern bekam. Dem Licht sei Dank fasste er mich nicht mehr an, denn er wollte ja sein Gesicht wahren.

Eines Tages kam die Nachricht, dass des Königs Sohn, Arthas Menethil, bald aus Nordend zurückkehren würde. Diese Neuigkeit wurde von den Bewohnern Lordaerons gefeiert, denn der Prinz war sehr beliebt bei den Bürgern. Am Abend zuvor tanzte ganz Lordaeron in den Pubs auf den Tischen. Ich, die sonst nie in Kneipen war, ging mit meiner Familie in eine Kneipe in Tarrens Mühle. Einem entfernten Verwandten von mir gehörte diese Kneipe. Viele bekannte Gesichter waren anwesend. Leider auch Thurman Agamand. Und leider war er auch sehr schnell betrunken...

Später am Abend verließ ich die Kneipe, um etwas frische Luft bekommen. Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank nahe dem Brunnen von Tarrens Mühle. Meine Augen brannten von der stickigen und verqualmten Luft, die in der Kneipe herrschte. Hier draußen schien niemand zu sein, also machte ich mir auch keine Gedanken. Doch plötzlich hörte ich Schritte hinter mir. "Hier bist du also...!", lallte eine tiefe Stimme, die ich sofort erkannte. Ich stand sofort auf und drehte mich um. Thurman stand vor mir. Sein Gang war unsicher und sein Gesicht rot vom Alkohol, dennoch war er in der Lage mich zu packen. Meine Versuche, mich zu befreien, blieben erfolglos. Er stieß mich ein Stück aus Tarrens Mühle heraus. Nun wurde ich panisch. Mein Instinkt sagte mir sofort, was er wollte, und ich schrie, doch er erstickte meinen Schrei mit einem stinkenden Stück Stoff. Ich zappelte weiterhin. "Jetzt halt mal still, du kleine Hure. Wenn du dich ganz artig benimmst, bin ich ganz freundlich und alles wird schnell vorbei sein.", zischte er. Seine widerlichen Worte lösten Übelkeit bei mir aus. Meine Knie wurden schwach und ließen nicht zu, dass ich mich weiterhin wehren konnte. Aus der Panik heraus brach ich in Tränen aus. "Das Geheule nützt dir auch nichts, Kleine...!", raunte er und machte sich nun an meinem Rock zu schaffen. Er versuchte ihn hochzuschieben, doch zum Glück war durch seine Trunkenheit zu ungeschickt. Frustriert griff er nun zu einem Messer aus seinem Gürtel. Er warf mich zu Boden und beuge sich über mich. Dann küsste er mich hart auf den Mund. Der Geschmack des Alkohols verstärkte meine Übelkeit. Nun spürte ich schon das Messer an meiner Hüfte durch den Rock durch. Ich schloss verzweifelt die Augen und hoffte nur noch, ohnmächtig zu werden... oder zu sterben. Plötzlich wurde Thurman von mir weggerissen. "Du verdammter Hurensohn! Wie kannst du es wagen?", knurrte eine tiefe Stimme. Ich öffnete die Augen. Xerthas stand nicht weit von mir. Er hatte Thurman blitzschnell entwaffnet und hielt ihm sein eigenes Messer an die Kehle. "Was willst du schon ausrichten, Halunke? Mir glaubt man eh mir als dir, also überleg' dir gut, was du machst...", drohte er. Xerthas war zornig. Er zitterte vor Wut und schien zu überlegen, ob er ihm die Kehle durchschneiden sollte. Dann warf er ihn aber nur hart zu Boden. "Halt dich von ihr fern... Ein zweites Mal überlebst du das nicht!" Thurman rappelte sich schnell auf und stolperte davon. Ich stand leicht schwankend auf und richtete meine Kleidung. Dann sah ich Xerthas an. "Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann-", begann ich, doch ich musste schlucken, um nicht wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Xerthas kam näher und wischte die schon kalten Tränen von meinem Gesicht. "Schon gut, Lareine. Er wird dich nie wieder anfassen. Das garantiere ich dir bei meinem Leben.", sagte er, schon fast in einem Flüsterton. Sein Blick war so sanft. Nun konnte ich es doch nicht mehr verhindern und begann zu schluchzen. Starke Arme gaben mir nun Halt. "Ganz ruhig...", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und wiegte mich sanft.

Wir gingen zusammen zurück zum Pub. Unerwartet stand meine Mutter in der Tür und sah uns beide. „Lareine. Ich habe dir doch etwas dazu gesagt!", sagte sie. Sie war zwar sehr wütend, aber schrie nicht. Ihr Blick allein reichte aus, um das zu verraten. „Es ist nicht so, wie es aussehen mag…", begann ich, aber sie unterbrach mich: „Ich habe dir nie etwas verboten oder ähnliches, aber das geht einfach nicht. Er ist nicht gut für dich!" „Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte mir Thurman was schlimmes angetan!", protestierte ich. „Ach, erfinde keine Lügen, Lareine. Thurman würde sowas nie tun." „Er ist nicht so edel, wie er immer tut. Er ist ein Widerling.", ich wurde immer lauter. Mutter sagte erst mal nichts. Ihr Blick schrie die Enttäuschung nur so aus. Ich seufzte. „Wenn du meinst, dass es so sein soll… bitte. Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet." Sie schaute mich ein letztes Mal an und verließ den Pub in Richtung nach Hause. Allein. Xerthas sah mich mitleidig an. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte: „Du kannst nichts dafür, dass sie so denkt. Mach dir keine Gedanken." Mir fielen diese Worte schwer, denn Mutters Urteil würde sich nicht ändern, und daher würde ich nie wieder nach Hause gehen können, weil ich dort nun nicht mehr erwünscht war.

Ich wollte nicht in den Pub zurück. Stattdessen setzte ich mich mit Xerthas vor den Eingang. Er versuchte mich zu trösten und wollte mir helfen, dass ich eine Unterkunft bekommen würde. Ich lächelte schwach. „Vielen Dank, dass du mir helfen willst.", mehr vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Er nickte. „Ich habe dir so viel Ärger gemacht, dass es das Mindeste ist, was ich tun kann.", erwiderte er darauf. Wir schauten uns tief in die Augen. Eine Weile verblieben wir noch, dann machten wir uns auf den Rückweg, denn es wurde spät. Die Leute hatten den Pub auch schon größtenteils verlassen.

Xerthas schlug vor, mich bei sich aufzunehmen bis ich eine geeignete Unterkunft gefunden hatte. Er wohnte nicht weit von meinem Heimatort entfernt. Doch bis zu seinem Heim sollte es nicht gehen. Nicht weit von Brill entfernt merkten wir, dass es etwas nicht stimmte. Im Wald war es unheimlich ruhig, aber in Brill….

Als wir den Wald verlassen hatten und uns wieder in Reichweite von Brill befanden, hörten wir entsetzliche Schreie. Ein paar Schritte näher sahen wir, was dafür verantwortlich war. Es waren Soldaten. Soldaten, die mit Prinz Arthas in Nordend waren. Doch sie sahen verändert aus. Ihre Haut war leichenblass und ihre Augen strahlten in einem unheimlichen Blau. Ihre Gesichter waren verzerrt durch ihre Mordlust. Ich hatte keine Zeit, den Schock zu verkraften, denn Xerthas riss mich blitzschnell herum und rannte zurück mit mir in Richtung Wald.

Ich konnte immer noch nicht fassen, warum sie unschuldige Zivilisten töteten. Irgendetwas musste auf ihrer Reise passiert sein, dass sie so wurden. Und was war mit Arthas? War er ihnen zum Opfer gefallen, nachdem sie sich so verändert hatten? Leider blieb mir nicht viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken.

Wir mussten tiefer in den Wald und abseits des Weges, um sicher zu gehen, dass man uns nicht finden würde. Und das war nicht ungefährlich. Im Wald lauerten Worgen und andere gefährlichere Kreaturen. Plötzlich raschelte ein Gebüsch in unserer Nähe. Xerthas stellte sich schützend vor mich und schaute misstrauisch auf das Gebüsch. Doch es war kein Soldat, sondern eine junge Frau, von der ich wusste, dass sie in Brill lebte, die aus dem Gebüsch stürzte. Als sie uns erblickte, schien sie zunächst erleichtert. „Bitte helft mir. Mein Mann ist dort drüben und… ich glaube, er stirbt. Er wurde von den Soldaten schwer verletzt!", keuchte sie. Wir zögerten nicht lange und liefen mit der Frau zu dem Verwundeten. Doch es war zu spät. Sein Herz hatte bereits aufgehört zu schlagen. Weinend kniete die Frau bei dem Leichnam. Wir blieben bei ihr, damit sie nicht allein weiter fliehen musste. Xerthas und ich tauschten einen Moment lang Blicke aus. Ich wollte ihm etwas sagen, doch in dem Moment schrie die Frau auf. „Was ist…", wollte ich ansetzen zu fragen, doch das, was ich nun sah, verschlug mir die Sprache. Der Mann war wieder aufgestanden. Seine Augen leuchteten rot.

„Verdammt, er ist untot! Weg hier!", schrie Xerthas und versuchte die Frau von dem Untoten wegzuziehen. Doch auch für die Frau war es zu spät. Sie konnte sich vor Schreck nicht bewegen. Der Untote ergriff sie und rammte seinen Arm durch ihren Bauch. Blut spritzte und färbte das helle Kleid der Frau rot. Ihr Schicksal würde nun die gleiche Wendung nehmen, wie die ihres Mannes. Ich schrie auf und klammerte mich an Xerthas, der mich, so schnell es ging, wegzog.

Den Göttern sei Dank schafften wir es, davon zu kommen, bis die Untoten uns nicht mehr verfolgten. Ich war erschöpft und bat Xerthas um eine kleine Pause. „Aber nur kurz. Wer weiß, ob uns noch jemand verfolgt.", sagte er und ging unruhig auf und ab. Er blieb plötzlich stehen und schaute einen Moment in eine Richtung. Dann zog er mich schnell auf die Beine und gab mir durch Handzeichen verstehen, dass ich keinen Laut von mir geben durfte. Leise liefen wir weiter. Ein kurzer Blick zurück bestätigte, dass ein Soldat in der Nähe war. Ich musste schlucken, um nicht vor Angst zu schreien.

Vor lauter Angst wurde ich unvorsichtig und stürzte über eine Wurzel. Mein Knöchel brannte wie Feuer. „Komm, steh auf.", flüsterte Xerthas und zog mich auf die Beine. Da ich nun eingeschränkt war, was das Laufen betraf, konnten wir uns nur noch langsam fortbewegen. Xerthas sah sich immer wieder um. „Es tut mir leid…", keuchte ich leise. „Schon gut!", sagte er nur knapp und nahm mich plötzlich auf den Arm und sprintete so weiter.

Ich war überrascht, wie lang er das aushielt. Doch nach und nach trat bei ihm die Erschöpfung auf. „Mach einen Moment Pause, bitte!", bat ich ihn. Er war schon eine Stunde lang ununterbrochen am Laufen. Er nickte und setzte mich ab und lies sich keuchend zu Boden fallen. Ich sah ihn besorgt an. Sein Brustkorb bebte mit jedem Atemzug, den er nahm. Die Pause tat uns beiden ganz gut. Wir waren müde, doch Zeit zum Schlafen blieb uns nicht. Wir wollten gerade weitergehen, als wir ein Lachen hinter uns hörten.

„Dachtet ihr, dass ihr so leicht davon kommen würdet? Falsch gedacht….", sagte eine verzerrte Stimme. Panisch drehten wir uns um. Der Soldat hatte uns nach längerer Zeit nun doch eingeholt. Sofort sprangen wir auf die Beine. „Nein… ihr entkommt nicht. Ihr werdet, genauso wie alle anderen hier sterben und König Arthas im Untod dienen.", sagte der Soldat. „König Arthas?", fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme. „Oh… das könnt ihr ja gar nicht wissen. Terenas ist tot und nun ist Arthas der neue König.", lachte der Soldat. „Er war bei bester Gesundheit. Ihr habt ihn ermordet!", brüllte Xerthas. „Schon möglich…", sagte der Soldat grinsend. Nun hob er das Schwert und fügte hinzu: „Und ihr werdet ihm nun folgen… indirekt!" Der Soldat richtete die Waffe gegen mich und wollte zuschlagen. Ich war starr von Angst und konnte mich nicht bewegen.

Doch nicht ich, sondern Xerthas bekam den Schwerthieb ab. Er hatte sich schützend vor mich gestellt. Langsam, durch die Verletzung eingeschränkt, wendete er sich mir zu und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Lauf um dein Leben, Lareine. Ich werde… ihn solange aufhalten!", flüsterte er und drückte mir sanft einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch ich nickte nur und rannte, so schnell mich meine Füße tragen konnten, davon. Zum Glück sah ich nicht, wie er sterben musste. Doch mir blieb keine Zeit zum Trauern.

Ich hörte die Schritte des Pferdes, auf dem der Soldat ritt. Sie kamen immer näher. „Es ist vorbei, Mädchen…", sagte er und lachte. Er genoss meine Panik anscheinend und ließ mich daher noch eine Weile laufen, bis ich einen Abgrund erreicht hatte und nicht mehr weiter konnte. „Sieht schlecht aus für dich…", grölte er. Zum zweiten Mal hob er sein Schwert. Ich zitterte vor Angst und schloss nur noch die Augen. Dann fühlte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust. Eine heiße Flüssigkeit lief aus der Brust und meinem Mund. Es wurde still um mich. Ich hörte und fühlte nichts mehr und meine letzten Gedanken waren plötzlich weit weg und verflogen im Nichts…~

Eine verhüllte Gestalt saß in einem überfüllten Pub in Ratschet. Nur die Augen konnte man unter der Kapuze blass-gelb aufleuchten sehen. Nachdem sie ihren Becher geleert hatte, legte sie dem Barkeeper mit ihrer knochigen Hand ein paar Silbermünzen auf den Tresen und verließ mit langsamen Schritten und leicht gebückter Haltung den Pub. Der Barkeeper interessierte sich nicht weiter für den unbekannten Gast. Zufrieden grinsend betrachtete er das Silber und steckte es in seinen Goldbeutel. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick zur Tür, bevor er sich wieder seiner Tätigkeit zuwendete.


End file.
